


Harry Potter Crossover Challenge!

by Lillianmarie1902



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monster High
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Monster High - Freeform, Monsters, Other, challenge, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillianmarie1902/pseuds/Lillianmarie1902
Summary: This is a little challenge I came up with after watching a movie yesterday when I got bored.





	Harry Potter Crossover Challenge!

Hello all, this is a Harry Potter Crossover challenge!

Now, I’m not taking this idea and running with it because I’m not exactly sure how to go about it..

This challenge crosses Harry Potter and Monster high..   
I got bored and watched one of the movies and was interested to see what a crossover would be like since there aren’t very many and they seem to be abandoned.

On to the Challenge!  
1.Harry must be invited to monster high or find out about it somehow. (maybe he finds a book in the Hogwarts library and is disappointed in Hogwarts enough to apply.. what with all the danger)

2.Make harry a creature of some kind be it the normal type like Veela, Werewolf, Vampire, Harpy  
Or something different like using his Master of Death status or in second year when he gets bitten by the basilisk and healed by Fawkes he changes into some hybrid with basilisk and phoenix powers. If you can think up some other creature then use that.

3.Slash is my preference but if you do het please, please make sure it’s with only one girl. I’m not interested in reading about a het harem. If you decide to use slash and want a harem for that, I’m more interested in reading about that kind.

4.I’ve always believed that the Dursley’s were abusive to Harry. If you choose to go into more detail then that’s your choice or if you choose to make insinuations about it that’s cool too, I just want that abuse have a factor in who he is later in life.

5.I’d like it if he was good friends with one of the students in Monster High as well, how you choose for that to happen is up to you.

Other ideas  
If you can somehow make it so a monster rescues Harry from the Dursley’s then I’d love to read that as well.

If you choose to accept this challenge please PM me or Comment. I’d love to know when you upload the chapter as well so if you could PM me a link when you do, I’d gladly read it.  
Alright All, Lillianmarie1902 signing out!


End file.
